You're Home
by TheCompositionNotebook
Summary: After Sirius walks out on his parents and runs away from home, he ends up at James's house in the middle of the night, a little worse for wear. Companion piece to Going Home, but it can be a stand alone if you'd really like it to be. One-Shot!


**I was inspired to write a companion fic to my 'Going Home' story (which yes, it was for a competition, but I really liked how it turned out! And I did win second place, so hey!) and so I did! You don't _have_ to read Going Home first, but if you did you might get a clearer picture of what they're all talking about. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

James lay stretched out on his bed, a book open and balanced precariously against the wall. Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches. His father had just given it to him earlier that day ("Now don't tell your mother!"). He was keenly reading through it- not that he _really_ needed it. He was rather good at charming witches, in his humble opinion. He just needed to figure out how to charm one witch in particular.

He blinked a few times and looked over at the clock on his bedroom wall, shocked to see that he'd been reading for nearly an hour and a half straight. He stood up and stretched, the edge of his shirt riding up just enough to reveal a strip of skin above his pajama pants. The kinks that had worked their way into his back while he'd been laying there stretched out, and he sighed appreciatively.

The image of an ice cold glass of pumpkin juice found its way into his head, and he suddenly realized just how thirsty he was. He walked over to his desk, preparing to throw the book down and make his way down to the kitchen, when he looked out the window. Everything looked normal at first, but when he did a double take, he noticed a person on a broomstick flying straight towards the Potter residence.

The rider looked like they were having difficulty piloting the broom, weaving about and jerking every now and again. James groped in his pocket for his wand, slowly pulling it out and gripping it tightly. Whoever was flying closer and closer didn't look like they'd be much of a threat, but still. It was nearly quarter to midnight and you could never be too careful.

He squinted out the window, trying to figure out what they were doing. But with a start, he suddenly recognized who was riding straight towards his window. Sirius. And something was very obviously wrong.

James shoved his wand back inside his pants pocket, scrambling onto his desk and opening the window just in time for Sirius to fly in. The second he'd cleared the desk, he landed on the carpet, dismounting badly and nearly toppling over. His rucksack slipped from his shoulders and landed next to his broomstick

"Padfoot! What happened?" James asked, hopping off his desk and hurrying over to steady his friend before he toppled over, tossing the book onto his bed along the way.

"Hey, mate. How've you been?" Sirius said, grinning at him yet sounding slightly faint. James noticed with a pang that a few good bruises were beginning to form on his face, his eye in the early stages of swelling shut.

"I've been just fine, but I think I need to ask you the same question," James said, helping him over to his bed to sit down.

"Oh, I'm alright. Y'know, same old, same old," Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. "But Prongs, have you been reading? Over summer break? For shame! Is Moony wearing off on you?"

James shook his head, lighting a few candles. Even when he was obviously hurt, he still cracked jokes. "I don't think he'd be one to read that book, Padfoot."

"Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches, eh?" Sirius said, chuckling. He stopped quickly though, grimacing. "Trying to pick up a few tricks to charm Evans, are you?"

"Figured it couldn't hurt," James replied, dragging his desk chair over to sit across from his ragged-looking friend. "But you obviously are. What happened, Sirius?"

All traces of jokes and smiles were fading quickly from his face now, and he was clearly avoiding James's gaze, looking instead at his hands on his knees. He mumbled something unclear, shrugging.

"Sirius. You know you can tell me," James said. "You're my best mate. And it worries me when you appear at my house all beat up in the middle of the night."

Sirius sighed, swallowing a little harder than normal. He looked up and James almost winced at his expression, but he kept looking firmly at his friend.

"Alright," Sirius said finally. "I know you won't let it go until I tell you anyway, so I might as well get this over with. I… well, I got in a fight with my parents over dinner. Again. But this one was pretty bad."

"What started it this time?" James asked gently.

"You sent us all out letters inviting us for a week this summer, yeah?" James nodded. "Well, one of my parents stole mine and probably burned it before I could see it. I only found out because Moony mailed me and mentioned it."

"Do your parents have any boundaries?" James asked, slightly disgusted.

Sirius laughed humourlessly. "No. Of course not. Reg mentioned a letter he got from one of his mates at dinner and they were just thrilled over it. Said they were glad he was keeping in contact with his friends over the holiday. And I guess I kind of lost it."

"What did you do?" James asked apprehensively. He'd been on the other end of Sirius's temper before. And from what he'd heard, his parents were far better at angering him that he was.

"Well, I kept myself in check for a while. The usual 'we're trying to fix you before it's too late' and the 'we've failed you as parents and raised you wrong' thing. I guess I didn't really lose it until they, uh…" Sirius cleared his throat, looking out the window. "They started insulting you. And Remus and Pete, too. Saying you lot were the scum of the earth, disgusting vermin. Things like that. They can call me whatever they like and I don't really care, but when they insult you three…" He sniffed once, rubbing at his nose. "I guess I'd just had enough. Long story short, I walked out on family dinner, gathered some stuff, and flew here."

James watched as his expression hardened with every word he said, looking like he was getting angry again. His eyes almost clouded over, like he was hearing the argument in his head again, finally trailing off with his words. He'd only seen Sirius like this on a few select occasions before. It always scared him a little. Sirius, usually the one laughing, a grin on his face, able to cheer him up in just a few minutes. Sirius looking about ready to have a breakdown. It pulled at something inside him, making him angry and frustrated and… sad. Very sad.

"Well, good for you," James said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "Not a bad decision, in my opinion."

Sirius looked over to him, a sort of sad little smile playing on his lips. "Thanks."

James looked down at his hands, noticing that he'd been clenching his fists rather hard without noticing. He shook his hands out, thinking. "Listen, mate. I'm going to go and get my mum."

"You don't have to-" Sirius started, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I do. She's a healer, and you don't look so hot right now. She'll be able to patch you up a little bit," James said, standing up. "No arguments! You just sit there and… rest. I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

"… Fine," Sirius said reluctantly after a moment, nodding once and staring out the window again.

James stepped out into the hall, closing his door behind himself. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he set out for his parents' room.

It wouldn't have been a quick journey from Grimmauld Place to the Potter residence, James knew. It had to have taken Sirius hours on his broomstick. But still, he didn't think he should be that shaky and weak… and combined with the bruises… James hurried faster.

He crept into his parents room and over to his mother, gently shaking her shoulder. "Mum. Mum! I need help! Come on!"

"James, dear. What is it?" she mumbled, beginning to stir.

"It's Sirius. I'd like you to take a look at him. I don't think he's well."

"Sirius? What is he doing here?"

"I'll explain later, just please, mum!" James said, his voice a bit louder and more worried than he'd meant it to be. His father stirred next to them, beginning to wake up as well. "Please, take a look at him."

"Of course," his mother said, sensing her son's urgency. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stepped into her slippers and dressing gown, following him back to his room, where Sirius was still sitting on his bed.

"Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, nodding at her as she came in and took in his appearance. James saw her wince slightly just as he had.

"Hello, dear," she said, walking over to him and pulling out her wand. She looked around the room once, spotting the broomstick and rucksack still on the floor where they'd left them. "You flew all the way here?"

James shifted a little. It would sort of explain why he was so tired looking. He probably flew for several hours without breaking, all the way there. That had to be it, he thought, trying to convince himself… though it wasn't really working.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't really think about where to go. I just sort of… came here," Sirius said, suddenly looking upset with himself.

"Oh, it's fine, dear. Don't worry about it. You know you're always welcome," Mrs. Potter said. Both boys visibly relaxed, and she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why you two would be worried. You're already like a son to me you're here so much!"

"Thank you," Sirius said, smiling the widest he had since he'd gotten there. A sincere smile. Another thing James hardly saw from him- a great, honest, thankful smile.

James went to sit next to him, slinging an arm around his neck, though Sirius winced slightly, something that wasn't missed by either of the Potters. Mrs. Potter sat down in the now empty desk chair that was still nearby the bed, beginning to examine the bruises lining Sirius's jaw.

"Alright, Sirius. I'll need to hear about what happened tonight so I'll know how to help you," she said gently.

"Oh, he had a fight with his parents. And he walked out on them," James said, trying to spare his friend from telling the whole story again.

"I know I shouldn't be saying things like this… but good," she said, giving a brief smile. "With who you've got for parents, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"So am I," Sirius said, smiling as well. At least, until she asked her next question.

"I'd guessed you'd fought with your parents, though. I meant more along the lines of… Where did those bruises come from?"

A sour expression replaced the smile he'd been wearing as he looked out the window again. "M'fine, really. I just… My father gets angry. He has a temper, it's my own fault. I brought it upon myself by arguing. Bruises aren't out of the ordinary, anyway. No big deal. Honestly."

James slowly withdrew his arm from around his friend's neck, feeling something cold worming its way into his insides. "Your dad did that?"

"Of course. Who else would have?" Sirius said, now sounding slightly bitter.

"And he's done this before?" James asked, horrified.

"Oh, sure. He's never been this angry before, but this isn't the first time it's happened."

James sat gaping at his stoic friend, shocked. His father had attacked him, left bruises, and not for the first time. That sadness he'd felt returned, more fierce than ever. "How come you never told us, mate?"

Sirius shrugged. "What's to tell?" he said simply, looking down at his hands again. "He always knocked us around a little. It's just the way it always was."

"But that's…" James said, trailing off. A few unwanted images found their way into his head, and he winced. He looked up to his mother, who was frozen with an upset expression on her face, and noticed for the first time that his father was standing in the doorway.

"I'll go get something to help with those bruises, dear," Mrs. Potter said slowly, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Sirius said. "If you had anything to help with aches, I really wouldn't mind."

"Sure I do. Where does it hurt?" she asked, stopping and looking back at him.

"Well… everywhere. Something strong would be nice," Sirius said, mumbling slightly and turning slightly pink, resolutely looking away from any of them.

Mrs. Potter narrowed her eyes slightly, before they flew open and she let out a soft "Oh!" She covered her mouth for a few seconds, looking completely horrified. "He didn't?" she managed to whisper.

"He didn't what?" James asked, looking back and forth between his mother and his best friend, but Sirius gave no response.

"You may have flown for hours, dear. But you shouldn't be that sore. Not unless…"

"I always knew those parents of yours were no good," Mr. Potter said, speaking up from the doorway and looking furious. "It's a good thing you're away from them, son. Before anything else could happen." He walked in and patted Sirius on the shoulder, before storming out of the room and towards his study.

"Sirius, what?" James asked, his brain telling him he didn't want to know but at the same time not being able to stand not knowing.

"I'm going to leave you boys to talk. I'll bring you back something in a few minutes, Sirius," Mrs. Potter said. James heart skipped in his chest when she walked over and gave him a comforting hug, and wiped a tear away as she stood back up and left the room.

"Sirius… What is it?"

"I know it's unfair of me not to tell you after all that," Sirius said hollowly. "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to tell anyone, really. But of course your mum must know the signs, she probably sees it five times a day with the war starting up and everything."

James sat in shocked silence, the idea popping into his head and hoping against all hope that it wasn't going to be true.

"He hit me a couple times, like I said. Nothing too bad. But I told him I was done and I was leaving. And as I was walking out of the dining room he… well, I heard Reg shout 'Father, don't!' and I sort of knew what was coming…"

"He… he didn't… curse you?" James asked, his voice breaking slightly on the word curse.

Sirius gave him a grim look, nodding slowly. "Oh, yes. The Cruciatus. I brought it on myself, he said. I needed to learn respect for my family and my household, he said. But I told them I wasn't going to and that I was leaving. To… to stay with family."

James blinked a few times while he tried to find his voice, and when he did he was only able to whisper. "You told them you were going to stay with family? Sirius, I-"

"Don't make it all emotional, James," Sirius said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

James laughed a little. "All I was gonna say was that I'm proud you think of me as family. And you did come to the right place. From now on, when you're at my house, you're home."

"Thanks, mate."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something to eat? I _did_ run out on dinner. Never got to eat that much."

James laughed. "Sure. I'll go get us something."

"Awesome! My stomach was rumbling all the way here," Sirius said, leaning back a little bit.

James nodded and walked out to the hall, making his way down to the kitchen. He'd bring them some food, and by then his mum would be able to patch Sirius up. They'd sleep- Sirius could have his bed tonight, even though he'd protest- he wasn't going to be able to sleep well anyway. And tomorrow they'd tell Pete and Remus that he was at the Potter residence. Maybe they could move the week they were going to spend together up a little bit. Nothing would keep old Padfoot as happy, he was sure.

There were a few things that James was certain of, though. One, that Sirius was never going to step foot back in that house as long as he was alive and he could help it. And two, he was going to give his best mate what would probably be the best summer he'd ever have.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Let me know in a review!**

**And yes, the next chapter in ALB:CoS is coming! I've begun writing it, I promise! This just wouldn't leave me alone, and I wanted to get it out before I lost the good ideas and excitement about writing it. SOON! IT'S COMING SOON!**


End file.
